Summon Lasso
by Garireo
Summary: Satu hari yang panjang. Cukup untuk merangkum sebuah kisah dari dua lelaki. ItaKyuu. Shounen Ai.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A ItaKyuu Fanfiction

Rate T

Romance and Drama

Positive!OOC, Typo(s), Shounen Ai, Modern!AU, Human!Kyuubi, Flat Ending, and Failed Humor

Satu hari yang panjang. Cukup untuk merangkum sebuah kisah dari dua lelaki.

Summon Lasso © Garireo

Aku melangkah tak peduli melewati segerombol manusia yang tengah mengerubungi mahkluk kuning gemar tersenyum itu. Aku bukannya tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia menjadi pusat perhatian di sudut kampusku. Karena sangat tahu, aku berusaha susah payah menghindar dan sialnya ini adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju kelasku.

Tidak bisa belok.

"Hei..." Pemuda itu memanggilku.

Pura-pura tuli aku tetap berjalan santai. Dia mengekor dan agak kewalahan menyamai langkah lebar kaki-kaki panjangku. Namun ia bertekad untuk terus mengikutiku sekuat tenaga. Siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti akan prihatin sekaligus tertawa. Tapi suasana hatiku sedang tidak peka dengan segala bentuk komedi. Aku masih berjalan dengan angkuh, tak acuh pada kesusahannya.

"Berhenti dulu, Tuan Muda."

Dia menggodaku ketika benar-benar lelah mengejarku. Kutatap wajahnya dengan bosan. Lalu cepat-cepat berbalik ketika iris langitnya memandang jenaka. Akh! Menyebalkan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa menghindariku begitu?" Bisa kupastikan bahwa saat ini alisnya menukik tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

Namun aku kembali melangkah, "Siapa?"

"Kau, Itachi. Kau tak peduli padaku barusan..."

Dan aku memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, "Benarkah?"

"Kau marah karena aku akan menikah."

Aku tetohok. Dari sial menjadi semakin sial saja.

"Untuk apa." Sahutku cepat.

"Itachi... Kapan Kau akan dewasa?"

"Kau mengajariku tentang kedewasaan, Deidara?"

"Habis kau ini benar-benar childish! Kenapa kau marah hanya karena _mainanmu_ ini akan menikah?!"

"Hanya akan menikah kau bilang?!" Aku langsung naik pitam dan-ARGH! Bisakah kau jauhkan topik bodoh itu dariku?! Kau dan pernikahanmu adalah masalah. Nada bicaraku meninggi. Deidara sangat terkejut ketika aku membentaknya.

"Sasori begitu posesif. Dia tak akan membiarkanku mendekatimu. Kau bahagia dengannya lalu bagaimana denganku?!"

Itu adalah kalimat dengan kadar kecemburuan 100% yang pertama kali kukeluarkan seumur hidup. Kumuntahkan tanpa penghalang apapun. Tapi mari akhiri keabsurdan ini. Kalian pasti mengira aku adalah simpanan Deidara yang menolak di putus karena ia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya. Tidak seperti itu, hubungan kami bukan seperti itu.

Persahabatanku dengan Deidara dimulai sehari setelah aku berhasil membuat Sasuke mengenakan bandana merah jambu ke sekolah. Dia memberiku Deidara sebagai ganti dirinya. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat menyayangi Deidara karena ia begitu penurut dan bodoh. Jika Sasuke selalu berkelit ketika ingin kuapa-apakan maka Deidara mentah-mentah memakan tipuanku dan... Sudah berapa kali kubuat ia malu?

Tapi Deidara tak pernah marah dan hanya mengomel soal kelicikanku. Ah, ia pernah tidak mau bicara selama 3 hari penuh padaku sewaktu SMP dulu. Penyebabnya karena aku dengan sengaja memecahkan balon permen karet tepat dikepalanya dan-kalian tahu lah. Deidara harus membotaki kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bekas permen karet itu. Dia yang selalu mengelu-elukan rambut panjangnya mengamuk bukan main.

Namun setelah aku minta maaf padanya, mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal serta berbohong untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanku lagi, ia pun bersedia kembali kepelukanku.

Lalu 2 bulan setelahnya, Deidara kembali memangkas rambutnya karena aku berhasil membuat seekor anjing jalanan pub dikepalanya. Pffhh.

Orang-orang telah salah sangka. Iblis Uchiha bukanlah Fugaku, ayahku yang ketus itu, melainkan aku. Akulah iblis Uchiha yang kejam dan mengerikan. Sedari kecil aku sudah terkenal karena kenakalan dan kejahilanku yang tiada dua.

Jika cerutu kakek mengeluarkan oli ketika ditiup maka kakek langsung mendatangi kamarku dan marah-marah sampai larut malam. Karena memang aku pelakunya. Atau ketika nenek jatuh menelungkup di ruang santai lantaran kakinya terjerat benang rajut, beliau tanpa ampun melabrakku. Karena akulah yang memasang jebakan.

Aku pun pernah menyabotase rapat saham di perusahaan Ayah dengan meminta Sasuke menyanyi sebuah lagu anak-anak. Awalnya ia menolak keras, jelas rasionalnya tak mau menerima misi bunuh diri ini. Tapi setelah kusogok dengan sekeping DVD Teletubbies versi terbaru, Sasuke bersedia.

Rencana berjalan saat perdebatan sedang panas-panasnya. Seluruh mikrofon mati, kecuali satu yang dipegang adikku. Suara sumbang Sasuke mengalun dengan volume tak tanggung-tanggung, dari lantai satu sampai lantai teratas. Semua berwajah pongah dan aku tertawa bahagia. Tak jelas apa motifku saat itu.

Ayah hanya menemukan adikku. Bernyanyi sekeras-kerasnya sambil memeluk DVD absurd. Lalu menangis sejadi-jadi begitu melihat ayah. Aku aman dalam perjalanan pulang naik taksi. Sesampainya di rumah, pantat, telapak tangan, dan telapak kakiku habis dilibas sebatang rotan oleh Ibu atas permintaan Ayah.

Dikira mereka, aku akan kapok.

Tunggu sampai aku berhasil membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha datang ke rumah dengan ekspresi duka, salah paham karena informasi ngawur bahwa Fugaku meninggal dunia! Lihat saja.

Aku disebut-sebut sebagai troublemaker, biangnya kerusuhan.

Dan aku bangga karenanya.

Soal Deidara, bohong kalau aku tidak suka melihatnya bahagia. Tapi di mana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan orang yang mudah di siksa seperti Deidara?! Kebodohan Deidara itu langka, abadi, dan menyenangkan!

"Karena itu kubilang kau childish." Cibir Deidara.

"Terserahlah! Aku sendirian saja, toh kau sudah tidak peduli padaku." Gerutuku agak keras. Sengaja. Jika aku serius marah, mungkin Deidara akan batal menikah.

"Itachi..."

Deidara mulai berlari-lari kecil mengikutiku iramaku. Sementara aku bergegas menuju kelasku di ujung sana agar perbincangan ini lekas berakhir. "Pokoknya setelah ini aku tidak akan bicara pada siapapun. Aku tidak akan berteman dengan siapapun. Aku akan menjadi bujang lapuk karena di tinggal menikah sahabatku sendiri. Ah, hidupku sangat muram dan tak ada yang peduli denganku."

Kalau ngambek saja tidak cukup maka aku akan menyewa sekelompok teroris dan meminta mereka beraksi di pesta pernikahan Deidara. Biar pestanya hancur. Biar Sasori-nya juga mati.

Aku masih mengomel tanpa tahu takdir macam apa yang akan menyapaku setelah ini. "Sungguh menyedihkan, aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun dan-"

DUUKKK! BRUK!

Aku tercekat. Tinggal beberapa langkah pintu kelas berkenop bulat dapat kuraih, pundakku justru bertubrukkan dengan pundak seseorang. Cukup keras. Dan sialan sekali sakitnya.

"Aw!" Bersamaan dengan pekikan sebal itu, terdengar belasan buku ukuran sedang berjatuhan. Laki-laki yang menabrakku langsung berjongkok memunguti bukunya sambil menggerutu.

Yang benar saja. Harusnya aku yang marah.

"Hei!" Aku pun ikut berjongkok. Bukan untuk membantunya melainkan untuk memberinya pelajaran. Daripada memunguti buku-buku itu, bukankah seharusnya ia minta maaf dulu padaku? Apalagi ia tadi sudah lancang memotong ucapanku. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Oi, akan lebih bijak jika kau segera minta maaf pada orang yang kau repotkan."

Ucapanku ibarat angin lewat. Orang itu masih sibuk mengurusi buku-bukunya, mengibasinya dari debu, lalu menumpuknya jadi satu. Sengaja mengabaikanku ternyata.

"Oi! Gagu kau!"

Yang terjadi setelah bentakanku mengudara sungguh diluar dugaan. Pemuda itu spontan mendongakkan kepala, tindakan cerobohnya membuat wajah kami yang berdekatan hampir bersentuhan. Kami beradu pandang dekat sekali dan suasana terasa sunyi seketika. Mata krimson dilapisi selaput tipis air, balik menatapku dengan perasaan yang tak dapat kulukiskan.

Apa ini?

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sebentar kemudian berdegup kencang dengan ritme yang kacau. Aku terpana. Tak sanggup bangkit karena pemuda ini memiliki aura yang melumpuhkan.

Wajahnya begitu anggun. Garis rahangnya lembut sehingga menimbulkan kesan feminim. Kontras dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mencengkram hatiku. Alisnya tebal memanjang, hidung mancung, dan bibirnya... Ah, magnet kedua setelah mata. Berisi dan begitu merah. Diapit dengan pipi yang merona pekat. Aku tahu, ia pasti merasakan malu tak terkira.

Cantiknya.

"Buta ya? Siapa yang menabrak siapa?! Tolol!"

Dia bangkit, mencercaku, setelah itu berlalu pergi. Lidahku berubah rasa menjadi pahit, kepalaku mendadak pening, dan degup jantungku melambat tiba-tiba.

Akh, sakit sekali.

"Pfft. Kau dikatai buta tuh."

Kikikan Deidara menjadi pembuka indera pendengaranku yang sempat hilang. Mendengung sesaat. Lalu dapat kudengar suara bising langkah kaki, obrolan mahasiswa lain, serta suara parau Sarutobi-sensei yang membalas sapaan para murid.

"Itachi?" Kibasan tangan Deidara di depan wajah masuk ke dalam ruang pengelihatanku. Kemudian kudapati diriku masih berjongkok dengan salah satu lutut bertumpu di lantai. Dan keduanya masih gemetaran. Aku pun berdiri dengan susah payah di bantu Deidara.

Kekhawatiran jelas tersirat dikedua manik Deidara ketika melihatku kepayahan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi?"

Tenanglah kawan. Aku tadi hanya baru saja dihantam cinta pertama pada pandangan paling pertama. Aku dihinggapi semacam perasaan bahagia yang aneh. Tak apa. Tubuhku hanya belum terbiasa membawa rasa bahagia yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya.

"Deidara," Yang kupanggil berjengit mundur. Tatapan ibanya berubah menjadi pandangan waspada.

"Aku jatuh cinta," Kukatakan itu sembari menatap Deidara dengan senyum terbaik yang kupunya. Dia membalas dengan pandangan aneh.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Rambut yang menutupi telinga disibak.

"Aku jatuh cinta," Kuturuti segala kemauannya tanpa bantahan apapun. Bahkan jika Deidara minta digendong ke bulan, akan kulaksanakan sekarang juga dengan senang hati.

Senyumku yang bertambah lebar membuat dahinya semakin mengerut dalam.

"Sinting."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal cinta? Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan." Sungutku tak terima.

.

.

.

Dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar keberuntungan untuk mendapat keajaiban ini dua kali dalam sehari.

"Aw!"

Pekikan itu keluar dari bibir merahnya ketika lagi-lagi bahu kami bertubrukan. Dia terpental dua langkah kebelakang, lalu meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap bahu kanannya.

"Hei, maafkan ak-" Aku tercekat, matanya menusuk penuh kebencian.

Oh tidak! Jangan mulai lagi.

Saat ini aku merasa jarum jam yang ada di seluruh dunia berhenti berdetak. Semua gerakan berhenti dan segalanya mulai menjauh, menyisakan aku dan pemuda ini, saling bertatap mata. Aku tahu beberapa orang meneriaki kami karena membatu di tengah koridor utama yang sibuk, tapi aku tak mendengar apapun.

Fokusku untuknya.

"Kenapa kau melotot padaku?! Berhenti menunjukkan wajah bodohmu, keriput!"

Aku termangu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah pongah. Selama 20 tahun hidup, tidak pernah ada yang memanggilku begitu. Keriput? Atas dasar apa ia mengatakan hal itu padaku?

.

.

BRUK

"HAH?!"

Orang bilang, kesempatan tidak hanya datang satu kali. Dan bagi Itachi, keberuntungan yang ada didepannya ini merupakan sebuah takdir. Dia ingin bersorak girang. Namun sikap kalem setengah stoic-nya sekarang lumayan keren untuk ditunjukkan di hadapan calon kekasihnya. Ah, sebut saja calon istri kalau perlu. Yang tengah jatuh terduduk di tanah, usai bertabrakkan dengannya lagi.

"Sakit?"

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si orange kemerahan berdiri. Menunggu pemuda manis itu meraih tangan Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tersentuh atas sikap gentle-nya. Dan tentu saja itu hanya ada di benak Itachi karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah; Sang pujaan hati menepis tangannya kasar lalu menghujamnya dengan tatapan garang sembari berdiri.

"Harus kutabrak sampai berapa kali? Tidak bisakah kau langsung mati saja?! Kau simpan di mana matamu, huh?! Keluarkan lalu pakai."

Satu pelajaran hidup untuk Itachi. Mulut gebetannya jelek.

"Siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanyai mengernyit tak suka, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi aku mau tahu. Kita berpapasan sampai tiga kali dalam sehari. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan itu?" Itachi berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati reaksi si orange manisnya yang ternyata malah balik badan, bersiap pergi.

Dan Itachi menahannya, "Mungkin ada sesuatu di antara kita. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan itu? Kita bisa cari tahu bersama-sama. Duduk di bangku taman yang tenang akan sangat membantu kinerja otak ketika berdiskusi. Tapi kalau kau suka berbincang ringan ditemani secangkir cappuccino dan cheese cake, kita bisa mampir ke kafetaria kampus. Dan jika kau menginginkan suasana yang lebih hening, aku ada-"

"BERISIK!" teriak si orange ganas. Telinganya panas mendengar ocehan pria tak dikenal. Belum lagi tangan kirinya ditarik-tarik tidak jelas.

"Apa anehnya bertatap muka tiga kali sehari?! Beberapa minggu terakhir aku mengikuti kemanapun bokong Orochimaru-sensei bergoyang! Dan aku tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun aku muak setengah mati!"

"Uhm, tunggu, tenanglah dulu. Kelihatannya Orochimaru-sensei ingin-"

"TIDAK MAU! Jangan sebut mahkluk tak jelas gendernya itu dihadapanku! DAN LEPASKAN TANGANKU-eh? Orochimaru...sensei?" Amukan si manis berakhir dengan nada pias kala matanya menumbuk sepasang mata running milik pria baby face dibelakangnya.

Orochimaru, usianya baru menginjak awal 30-an. Jumlah penggemarnya lumayan banyak karena dosen financial accounting ini memiliki wajah manis dan rambut hitam panjang yang selalu terurai. Status; masih bujang. Atau begitulah berita yang beredar diantara para mahasiswa.

Sialnya, genius yang teramat ramah ini masih dosen pembimbing tugas akhir si orange ketika beliau lewat dan mendengar ultimatum kurang ajarnya. Membeku dengan posisi sebelah tangan terangkat untuk menyibak helaian rambut ke belakang telinga sambil memasang tampang apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar.

"Sensei..." Itachi memanggil. Orochimaru segera sadar.

"Selamat sore." Dosen itu menyapa ramah meski di ujung senyumnya ada sedikit kedutan kesal. Tapi, ingat dirinya sudah di tunggu, ia pun segera pamit pulang sebelum mahasiswanya sempat membalas sapa.

"Ah, karena sudah hampir malam, saya pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Uchiha-kun, Kyuubi-kun." Pamitnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Dengan sikap feminim, dosen pria ini segera menghampiri sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang terparkir di tepi taman kampus. Tersenyum penuh arti pada seseorang di dalam, kemudian duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

Masih berfikir dosen ini single?

Mobil berlalu dengan deru pelan.

Itachi beralih menatap sang pujaan hati dengan binar mata dua kali lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Merasa dipelototi, si orange berjengit risih.

"Apa?"

Senyum Itachi mengembang. "Naa, Kyuubi. Namaku Itachi Uchiha."

"Lepaskan tanganku, brengsek!" Kyuubi cuma bisa membentak galak. Dia tak mampu melepaskan diri karena tenaga orang ini sialan sekali kuatnya.

"Menyerah saja, sayang."

Itachi tebar feromon, Kyuubi merinding jijik.

"Tak akan, Pak Tua!" Sahutnya kian sengak.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku. Tidak ada alasan bagimu memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh, Kyuu."

Uchiha sulung tidak menyerah. Bahkan ia mulai berani melakukan tindakan lebih seperti merangkul pinggul Kyuubi. Menariknya mendekat untuk direngkuh dan dengan bodohnya melupakan tangan kanan Kyuubi yang masih bebas.

JDUAK!

Percobaan sayang-sayangan itu pun diakhiri dengan jitakan penuh dengki dari sang korban. Lilitan spontan lepas.

PLAK!

Ditambah sedikit tamparan ekstra.

"Makan itu. Keriput mesum!"

Itachi mengusap pipinya yang panas. Berusaha menjawab mesra, "I love you more."

Kyuubi tidak berbalik mendengar ungkapan bodoh Itachi. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan perlakuan pemuda berkucir itu. Tampan memang, tapi tak tahu malu. Mereka tidak sendirian di taman itu. Bagaimana jika ada yang melaporkan hal tadi pada Kushina?

Setelah gonta-ganti universitas karena keberandalannya, Kyuubi tidak mau pindah sekolah tinggi dengan masalah penyimpangan seksual. Dia dididik supaya mumpuni ketika nanti meneruskan perusahaan papa, bukan supaya jadi homo.

Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Dia harus lulus tepat waktu. Tidak boleh molor. Ini demi papa-mama Kyuubi di surga, demi paman Minato dan Kushina yang merawatnya, dan demi dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh mengacaukan wisudanya nanti. Tak seorang pun.

Sebelum berbelok di tikungan, Kyuubi melirik Itachi yang ternyata masih menatapnya intens. Secara alami, jari tengah Kyuubi teracung ke depan dengan gerakan yang cukup terlatih. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dengan tampang cari masalah.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi sial, itu justru menjadi perpaduan yang manis di mata Itachi. Ia membalas dengan cium jauh.

Kyuubi mual dibuatnya.

Yah, walaupun Itachi sangat ingin, Kyuubi belum menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Itachi pastikan segera.

Itachi memasukkan ponsel hitam-merah berbandul rubah ekor sembilan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan langkah seringan kapas ia berbalik menuju tempat parkir kampus, mengambil sepeda hitamnya, lalu mengayuh dengan tenang menuju rumah.

"Ah, senangnya." Itachi hampir tersenyum bodoh.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat, terlihat pemuda berambut orange kemerahan mencak-mencak ketika sadar jika ponselnya telah 'dicopet'.

"GRAWR! KERIPUT SIALAAAN!"

Itachi terkikik nista mendengar raungan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Menghela nafas pelan, Itachi memejamkan mata sejenak. Punggung menyandar santai di sandaran kursi meja belajarnya, mengistirahatkan mata yang lelah dan panas. Ah, tapi betapapun ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan, atensinya tetap tertuju pada objek yang mejeng lebar-lebar di layar laptopnya.

'Sekali lagi'

Sepasang onik putra sulung Fugaku-Mikoto kembali menelusuri gambar lebih dari menarik didepannya.

'Cantik.' Berapa kalipun dipelototi, objek itu tetaplah indah.

Foto-foto itu diambilnya dari ponsel Kyuubi dengan objek yang sama, seorang 'gadis' berambut orange kemerahan dalam balutan seragam SMA dan rok super pendek. Itachi merasa cabul karena terus memandang paha si gadis jadi-jadian. Benar, gadis jadi-jadian. Siapapun tahu kalau itu Kyuubi, si garang berwajah super manis.

Dan siapa sangka pemuda galak satu ini bisa begitu cantik dengan wajah merona dan tatapan minta diserang.

Foto kedua menampilkan gadis yang sama dengan ekspresi sebal mengejar si pemotret. Disampingnya, beberapa pemuda menarik roknya ke atas dengan bangga. Di foto selanjutnya, si gadis berbalik untuk menghalau pelaku yang mengisengi roknya. Dan-Drrrt. Drrrrt.

Getaran di ponsel Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. Ada panggilan masuk. Untuk yang kesekian puluh kali dari nomor telepon rumah yang sama.

Sudah pukul 7 malam, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri permainannya.

"Halo. Selamat malam. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

Beralih pada ranjang, Itachi menyamankan diri di sana.

 _"FUCK!"_ Makian terlampau fasih membuat telinga Itachi mendengung sesaat. _"HARUSNYA AKU SEGERA PAHAM MODUSMU MENGUNTITKU SEHARIAN INI! DASAR SAMPAH! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU! ATAU KAU LEBIH SUKA BERTATAP MUKA DENGAN POLISI HUH?!"_

Kyuubi energik sekali.

Itachi mendengus pelan. "Polisi heh? Ngomong-ngomong ibuku juga polisi." Sahut Itachi santai. Dia kembali mengelap poninya yang basah dengan handuk.

 _"PONSELKU! KEMBALIKAN, KERIPUT SIALAN! KAU SEBEGITU MISKINNYA SAMPAI HARUS MENCURI?!"_

"Ah, aku senang kau menghawatirkanku sampai seperti itu."

Terdengar suara sesuatu ditinju di ujung sana.

 _"TOLOL KAU! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU! AKAN KUGANTI DUA KALI LIPAT HARGA PONSEL ITU!"_

"He? Kalau begitu, beli saja yang baru, Kyuu. Begi-"

 _"TIDAK! AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU! AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU SAMPAI MENGUTAK-ATIK MILIKKU! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"_

"Oh, aku minta maaf soal itu." Itachi berucap penuh sesal. Bohong sebenarnya.

 _"KERIPUT!"_

Si raven terkekeh senang, "Baiklah, Kyuu. Kukembalikan sekarang juga. Kau puas?"

Tak ada sahutan di ujung sana. "Kyuu?"

 _"Jangan sekarang, aku tidak bisa keluar."_

Itachi menyeringai, "Kau punya jam malam, eh? Cukup mengejutkan."

 _"BUKAN! KALAU KUBILANG TIDAK BISA YA TIDAK BISA! BESOK PAGI, DI KAMPUS!"_ Sengotot apapun Kyuubi, ia tetap tidak boleh keluar karena Kushina memang punya jam malam yang tidak pernah bisa ia langgar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Berikan alamat rumahmu. Dari awal aku memang ingin kerumahmu, bukannya bertemu di luar atau semacamnya."

 _"OGAH!"_

"Atau kau mau gadis cantik ini popular di kampus kita?" Itachi lempar serangan petir.

 _"..."_

"Jika itu keputusanmu-"

 _"Distrik Asho, jalan Myouboku, rumah ke-7 dari mini market yang menghadap Timur. Rumah keluarga Namikaze. Dan aku membencimu, Itachi."_

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak, meninggalkan Itachi dalam ketercenungan. 'Namikaze, eh?'

Kedua manik sehitam jelaga berkilat girang. Setelah ponsel Kyuubi aman di dalam sakunya, Itachi mengambil jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua kemudian memakai fabrik itu di atas kaos putihnya. Pun tak lupa memasang aksesoris hitam mengkilat. Rambutnya diikat rapi dan aroma maskulin menguar segar.

Itachi siap bertemu Kyuubi.

"Mau kemana, Sayang?" Mikoto bertanya dengan lembut ketika putra sulungnya meminta ijin keluar. Tidak biasanya Itachi ingin keluar rumah dimalam hari. Dan kalau ingin main, biasanya teman-teman Itachi yang datang lalu mengacaukan ketenangan kediaman Uchiha seharian penuh.

"Dekat, tapi aku mau bawa Mobil."

Mikoto makin heran, "Tapikan Fugaku belum pulang."

"Aku pakai mobilku sendiri, Bu."

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana, Itachi?"

"Mungkin mencarikan Ibu menantu." Itachi angkat bahu, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara itu, Mikoto menggelengkan kepala mendengar candaan Itachi. Putranya telah dewasa jadi wajar kalau sudah memiliki kekasih yang ingin diperkenalkan pada orang tua. Ah, padahal dia dan sahabatnya sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang bagus untuk Itachi dan keponakan sahabatnya.

Yah, apa boleh buat, yang bersangkutan pasti sudah punya pandangan sendiri dan sebagai orang tua yang baik, Mikoto membebaskan pilihan anak-anaknya.

"Pasti cantik. Kapan dibawa ke rumah?" Goda Mikoto dan Itachi hanya tersenyum ambigu.

"Lewat rumah Kushina tidak?"

Itachi menggangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu Ibu titip ini ya. Ibu sudah janji mau membuatkannya untuk Kushina dan Minato."

Bingkisan makanan bertingkat beralih ke tangan Itachi. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

.

.

Dan disinilah Itachi berada. Terhuyung ke belakang, tepat disaat wajahnya hampir terkena hantaman tinju Kyuubi. Pukulan selanjutnya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah namun tetap saja Itachi kewalahan. Serangan Kyuubi tidak main-main. Padahal Itachi baru keluar dari Chevrolet camaro-nya dengan ganteng.

"Tunggu. Kyuu,"

"DIAM KAU! DASAR PARASIT!"

Suara Naruto, sepupu Kyuubi, menggema pelan di dalam rumah. "Ma... Kyuu-nii berkelahi lagi di depan rumah."

"APA?! Anak itu!" Suara yang lebih sangar menimpali.

Itachi menelan ludah susah payah. Dia ingin berhenti sebelum seseorang di dalam sana mengamuk, tapi Kyuubi malah semakin gencar menyerangnya. "Kyuubi, berhenti dulu."

"HOI!" Serigala yang sesungguhnya menyalak garang.

Kyuubi tersentak kaget, fokusnya buyar dan serangannya meleset. Tubuhnya oleng ke depan hampir tersuruk ke lantai dengan wajah jadi bagian utama yang nantinya mendapat luka serius. Namun sebelum segalanya terjadi, Itachi sudah mengamankannya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Hampir saja." Itachi mendesah lega.

"Apa sih, Kushina?! Tadi itu bahaya sekali!" Protes Kyuubi tak terima, sekaligus tak sadar jika kedua tangannya masih mencengkram erat baju Itachi, takut terjatuh.

La la la. Posisi yang anu sekali.

Wanita bersurai merah membara yang tadi berteriak semakin memincingkan mata ketika berjalan mendekat. "Kushina kau bilang?! Di mana sopan santunmu?! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

Pletak.

"AW!" Jerit Kyuubi kesakitan. Berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan kedua Kushina. Reflek, Itachi pun ikut melindungi kepala Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi?!"

"..."

"..." Tak ada yang bersuara. Masih dengan kepala Kyuubi dirangkulan Itachi.

Melihat itu Kushina makin muntab, "JAWAB!"

"Ini salahnya!" Tuduh Kyuubi.

"Hm?" Itachi lempar pandangan sejuta kode pada Kyuubi. Si orange yang mendapat firasat buruk langsung meraung frustasi.

"DIA MENCURI PONSELKU!"

"Kau mengambil ponsel keponakanku, Itachi?" Kushina berkacak pinggang, mendelik tajam.

"Kau mengenal si brengsek ini?" Kyuubi menyela takjub.

"Bagaimana tidak kenal? Dia ini putra pertama Fugaku. Dan siapa yang baru saja kau sebut brengsek heh? Jelek sekali mulutmu!"

"Hee? Fugaku yang hebat itu?! Ini anaknya?! Dunia sudah terbalik rupanya."

"Ya. Dia putra kesayangan idolamu itu. Dan jaga bicaramu bocah!"

Tak diikutkan dalam pembicaraan, akhirnya Itachi tak tahan untuk menyela. "Bibi Kushina, sebenarnya terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kami. Dan saya datang kemari untuk menyelesaikannya. Memang saya yang mengambil ponsel Kyuubi, tapi itu karena saya butuh penjelasan dan Kyuubi tak mau bicara. Maaf atas kelancangan saya." Itachi kalem menjelaskan. Kyuubi mendelik. Kushina mangut-mangut paham.

"Aku lumayan terkejut melihat kalian sudah saling kenal, tapi yah... Itu tidak aneh karena kalian sekarang satu universitas. Kalau kalian bertengkar karena seorang gadis, lebih baik lupakan saja. Ada banyak gadis di dunia ini, tidak perlu berebut. Kyuubi, usiamu sama dengan Itachi tapi ia bersikap lebih dewasa daripada kau. Jadikan ia panutanmu, bocah nakal."

Kyuubi memutar mata bosan sembari mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking, membuat Kushina semakin bernafsu menghajar keponakannya.

"Perselisihan kami murni karena saya curiga ada seseorang yang coba mendekati Kyuubi. Sebagai orang yang saya istimewakan, tentu saya tidak suka jika Kyuubi didekati orang lain."

Lemparan petir sesi dua.

Kyuubi baru akan mendamprat penuturan ngawur Itachi sebelum pekikan Kushina membuat Kyuubi jadi ingin melemparkan diri ke jurang.

"Astaga! Tidak mungkin! Aku harus bicara dengan Mikoto, mungkin perjodohan kalian bisa dilanjutkan."

Mampus.

Setelah membiarkan keheningan menguasai selama beberapa menit semenjak kepergian Kushina, Itachi coba memulai percakapan. "Ah, aku lupa. Tadi Ibuku menitipkan ini untuk paman dan bibi. Bisa kau bawakan untuk mereka, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menampik pelan bingkisan yang disodorkan Itachi, manik rubi-nya beradu datar dengan oniks Itachi. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, Itachi? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada bibiku?"

"Mauku?" Itachi tersenyum. Maunya? Kalau ditanyai seperti itu bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Maaf kalau menjijikkan. Itachi kira dirinya normal. Ia sendiri pasti merinding jika dapat pengakuan cinta dari pria. Tapi bukan maunya juga jika ia justru jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya pada seorang pria. Ya, lelaki istimewa kepunyaan keluarga Namikaze. Yang manis meski dengan dandanan paling gahar sekalipun.

"..." Kats. Tunggu! Kyuubi tersipu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Be-berhenti bicara bodoh, keriput!"

"Wah, kau sampai sebegitu senangnya, Kyuu."

"Tidak tuh! Kenapa juga aku musti senang?! Aku lurus, selurus penggaris. Meskipun aku tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun, bukan berarti aku suka laki-laki!"

"Hm? Makin merah saja, aku jadi kasihan melihatmu."

"MUKAMU JUGA MERAH, BRENGSEK!"

"Oh ya? Uchiha tidak tersipu, Kyuu. Kau salah lihat."

"APANYA YANG SALAH LIHAT?" Satu cakaran berhasil dihindari Itachi. "NGACA SANA!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu aku tampan."

"Ah! Ponselku! Kembalikan ponselku, jelek!"

"Yah, teringat lagi..."

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"Iya, iya." Itachi merogoh saku celananya. "Cih, susah sekali. Pegang ini dulu, Kyuu." Tanpa perlu memandang, Itachi menyurukkan bingkisan makanan yang masih dibawanya pada Kyuubi. Dan dengan gaib Kyuubi membawanya patuh, tanpa protes.

"Heran aku. Padahal kita baru bertemu pagi ini dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan suka. Aku ini laki-laki. Apa yang bagus dari sesama lelaki?" Oke, tidak jadi ajaib karena Kyuubi tidak tahan untuk menggerutu kurang dari 5 detik.

Tercenung sesaat. Mana Itachi tahu? Kalau ia tahu rasanya jatuh cinta seenak ini, ia pasti akan lebih memilih jatuh cinta sedari dulu, pacaran sebanyak-banyaknya dari dulu. Bukannya malah main tidak jelas dan membuang waktu remajanya yang berharga dengan mengisengi orang. "Nih."

Melihat ponselnya diacungkan, wajah Kyuubi cerah seketika. Itachi mendekat, namun setelah ponsel berpindah tangan, Itachi tidak juga memberi jarak. Pemuda raven itu justru merengkuh wajah Kyuubi yang menghangat dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Merasa terancam, Kyuubi meronta tak terima. Hampir menjerit bahkan.

"Ssshh." Desis Itachi tepat di depan mulut si orange. Memaksa Kyuubi menatap magnetnya. Menjeratnya. Kenapa mahkluk ini susah sekali digoda sementara gadis-gadis langsung tahkluk hanya dengan kedipan mata?

Dua permukaan beda pemilik bertemu untuk pertama kali. "Umnh?" Sensasi kenyal lembut yang asing menyapa satu sama lain.

Dada Itachi mengembang, ia pun mengubah kecupannya menjadi raupan-raupan kecil yang menuntut. Tapi itu tak bertahan lebih dari sepulah detik, selanjutnya ia condongkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk sebuah pagutan yang lebih besar. Lalu beralih ke kanan, mendorong maju, mendesak, mengulum lebih. Menjarah apa saja yang ada.

Kyuubi terdorong selangkah ke belakang, tak sempat memberontak. Laju otaknya tersendat, kakinya lumer dan kalau bukan karena kedua tangan Itachi menyangga pinggangnya, ia pasti sudah merosot di lantai.

"Nnnh..." Lenguhan protes Kyuubi udarakan ketika lidah Itachi menjilati bibirnya. Rasa dingin dari sebuah benda bulat kecil ditengah setiap jilatan Itachi benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Kyuubi coba mengelak, setengahnya karena kehabisan nafas.

Hampir lepas. Sial, Kyuubi terlampau kuat.

"Ah-pa itu-nh, lepas! Uh,"

"Piercing. Kau suka?"

Tak diberi jeda, Kyuubi megap-megap dihadapan Itachi.

"Kau menindik lidahmu?" Jerit Kyuubi, mencoba tak kehilangan fokus.

Namun Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Hei, Kyuu, kau tadi bertanya soal apa yang bagus dari laki-lakikan?" Kedua tangan Itachi turun merambati tubuh sang submisif, depan belakang. Merayap perlahan. Sementara wajahnya tenggelam di perpotongan leher dan pundak Kyuubi.

"OI! Kemana tanganmu-NGH!"

Remasan terasa di dua sisi. "Laki-laki itu... Terutama kau, lebih mudah diserang. " Itachi mendongak, melempar senyum memikat.

"A-ah! Hentikan, pervert! Shit!" Kyuubi tak kuasa, dahinya ganti menumbuk pundak Itachi.

"Mendesahlah lebih erotis, Kyuu."

"Sialan kau! Hentikan tingkahmu, mesum! Kau pikir-ugh! Kau siapa memangnya!" Maki Kyuubi dengan rona merah yang semakin padat.

"Aku ini-"

Lagi-lagi suara Naruto, sepupu Kyuubi yang baru kelas 1 SMA, menggema di dalam rumah. "Ma... Kyuu-nii pacaran di depan rumah..."

GLEK!

.

.

.

"Nah, apa kubilang! Itachi tidak suka perempuan, Mikoto-chan! Mataku tidak pernah salah!" Suara Kushina melengking dan matanya membara penuh semangat. Membuat seseorang yang ditelfonnya jadi tidak enak sendiri.

 _"Iya, iya. Kyuubi-kun sendiri cenderung manis, lebih cocok bersanding dengan pria tampan."_ Mikoto kalem menanggapi. Walaupun otp-nya real, ia tidak akan bilang kendali dan mencak-mencak seperti sahabatnya. Maksudnya, nanti saja kalau Fugaku sudah tidur. Biar bisa leluasa.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kushina terang-terangan mendesak.

 _"Kita lanjutkan saja perjodohan mereka."_

"Yahoo!"

Sementara itu, di sofa yang berbeda namun masih di ruangan yang sama, sang kepala keluarga berjengit risih. "Wanita itu mengerikan."

"Iya." Sang putra menyahut pelan. Masih menonton sepupunya yang meronta tidak jelas di depan rumah dari jendela. Sepertinya seru.

"Kau tidak akan seperti mereka kan, sayang?"

"Aku laki-laki, Pa..." Demi apa Ayahnya membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan wanita galak itu.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, kau akan memberi Papa menantu yang cantik bukan?"

"...ahahaha."

"Jangan hanya tertawa, jawab Papa."

"Aku hanya suka si Teme."

"Oh ya? Siapa itu 'Teme'? Papa rasa itu bukan panggilan yang tepat."

"Adiknya Itachi-nii."

Adik Itachi? Maksudnya Sasuke? Sasuke kan laki-laki.

"Hah?! Kau-"

"Aku uke-nya, Pa..."

Freeze.

"Bukan itu yang ingin Papa dengar."

Minato ingin menggulung diri di dalam karpet lalu melompat-lompat di depan pekarangan Nona Tsunade. Apapun asal ia lupa dengan ucapan putra tunggalnya. Akh! Impiannya menggendong Naruto junior melayang sudah.

Kushina melompat tinggi. "Sial! Kurasa aku tidak akan sembuh!"

Minato turut memandang keluar jendela. Menggendong Kyuubi junior pun rasanya hanya ada dalam angan.

'e.n.d'

 **Dan ada bagian dari novel Laskar Pelangi punya Bang Andrea yang dimasukkan ke dalam fic ini. Ada yang sudah sadar sebelumnya? He he**

 **Endingnya, Kyuubi lanjut cakar-cakaran dengan Itachi ^_~**

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"ITACHI!"

Ada latar merah kehitaman di balik punggung ketika Kyuubi berjalan mendekat.

"Pagi." Sapa Itachi kalem.

Tak ada ampun, sebuah benda pipih sepanjang 12cm dijejalkan ke dalam mulut Itachi dengan beringas. Hampir tertelan tapi tidak jadi. "Mati kau! Sudah kubilang kalau aku _berbeda_ dan kau malah... Ugh, brengsek! Aku akan melaporkan ini sebagai tindak pemaksaan dan-" Itachi tergugu menatap sepasang garis berjejer tak tahu malu di sana. "Jadi segera kemasi barang-barangmu untuk bermalam di penjara, tak lama lagi."

Dikiranya Itachi akan langsung mengangkatnya tinggi sambil berteriak aku akan jadi ayah! Yeah! Atau berkata narsis oh, ternyata aku cukup jantan untuk menghamili pejantan garang sepertimu. Atau berdalih konyol seperti mana ada suami masuk penjara karena menghamili istrinya.

"Kyuubi..." Response yang diberikan Itachi justru melenceng dari bayangannya.

Si raven memegang kedua lengan Kyuubi lalu menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat untuknya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah memberikan segala yang kuinginkan. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik lagi."

Kyuubi ingin mendampratnya dengan makian serta tuduhan paling buruk. Namun urung ia lakukan karena ternyata keinginannya untuk diyakinkan begitu besar. Ia merasa lemah saat ini. Lemah psikis. Ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi bila Itachi tak menginginkan ini juga. Keadaannya sekarang adalah sebuah anomali. Atau sebuah anugrah.

"..."

"Aku berjanji."

Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukan, "Aku tak akan sanggup membesarkannya sendirian."

"Percayalah kepadaku."

Dan Kyuubi tidak bisa tidak percaya pada Itachi

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Salam,**

 **Garireo**


End file.
